Training
by ChineseRoseWolf69
Summary: yaoi, yaoi, and more yaoi. rated M. SasuNaru. CHAP 6 IS UP!
1. A Hint

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks to Alice and Story Writer- In Books I Trust for reviewing my last story- A Secret Revealed. I finally came up with an idea, and decided to share it with everyone else. **

**So, without further ado… haha- fancy words…... ;P XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make money, so please don't sue. I am broke. *waves fist* stupid economy! Anyway…**

**WARNING: this is a yaoi story, so if you don't like boy on boy action, you can go back now, or forever hold your nosebleeds. XD. But it will not be in this chapter, so read on. **

Naruto was in the training area when he felt someone watching him. He turned to see Sasuke watching him. Sasuke started walking towards him.

"I heard you were training. Want a partner?" he asked.

"Um… sure," Naruto replied.

They both grabbed their weapons and moved to the center of the arena.

They had been fighting for well over 2 hours, and neither had gained any ground against the other. Both were sweaty and exhausted, but they kept fighting.

Finally, someone slipped.

"Dobe, I would love to spend the night with you, but this isn't how I imagined it," Sasuke said.

Naruto was stunned, and paused for a split second. And that second was just enough time for Sasuke to slip in and knock Naruto's weapon out of his hand and into the sand. He then hit Naruto in the chest, knocking him on his back. He pinned Naruto with his body, pressing them together from chest to knees, his fingers locking around Naruto's wrists.

Both boys were breathing heavily, and their gazes were locked.

"I win, dobe," he whispered.

"Bastard," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke just smiled. Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes darkened, and all of a sudden there were a pair of lips on his.

Sasuke had always wanted to kiss Naruto, and he finally did. But before he could get the repulsion he expected, he quickly pulled away and got up.

"I'll see you later dobe," he said, walking away.

Naruto sat there for a few minutes, shocked speechless. Had Sasuke really just kissed him?

He lay there a few more minutes, just thinking about what had just happen.

_Why would he say that? What did he mean? Why was he watching me in the first place? Why did he kiss me? _

All of these questions were going through his head as he slowly got up and walked home.

He lay in bed, his mind racing, replaying everything from the afternoon. Then he was struck with a funny thought.

He had gotten hard when Sasuke had pinned him, and he had felt a similar hardness. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. Now he was hard.

He rolled back over, his hand stealing down his pants and jerking off, thinking of Sasuke.

Little did he know, Sasuke was doing the same thing about him in his own bed. They might as well have been connected because both cried out in unison- quietly- as they came.

With both boys exhausted and sticky, they slept, thinking about each other.

**A/N: I know this is short, but I'm hoping to make this into something longer than a one-shot. **

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS, LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**If you liked, leave a review. **

**No flames please. **

**Thanks! **


	2. Things Get Spicey

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. I give a big THANK YOU! to everyone that reviewed chap. 1. I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be, but… I'm rolling with it. WARNING: Naruto is OOC on this, so… **

**Thanks, and enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: um… I don't own. Probably never will. So don't sue, I have nothing. *pulls lint out of pockets***

Chapter 2

Naruto did not see Sasuke for several weeks after that. But after about 2 months, they saw each other again, but never alone.

Naruto would try to get Sasuke alone, but Sasuke would make some sort of excuse so they couldn't meet, or he would leave.

It was almost 3 months after their first kiss when Naruto saw Sasuke. They were alone, but Sasuke didn't notice Naruto. He was too busy practicing.

Naruto sat quietly, watching him. Before everything, he had realized he had a crush on Sasuke. He used to find every excuse to be with the Uchiha (**A/N: sp? Idk**). And ever since that day, right here in the training area, he had wanted to get Sasuke alone to talk about what happened.

Naruto watched Sasuke, watched his muscles rolling under the skin- he didn't have a shirt on. He just sat, his knees drawn up to his chest, and watched.

Sasuke was soon aware of eyes on him, and turned to see Naruto watching him. He froze, not wanting to talk. He turned and started picking up all of the training equipment and putting it away.

Naruto jumped up and ran over to him.

"Sasuke, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess," Sasuke replied, still putting stuff away.

"Can you look at me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stopped, and slowly turned so he could look the dobe in the eyes.

"You have been avoiding me," Naruto demanded.

Sasuke sighed. "If this is about that, I don't want to talk about it," Sasuke said, turning to finish putting everything away.

Naruto ran after him, but instead of stopping him, he slammed into Sasuke's back, knocking him to the ground and pinning him with his body.

"Now, talk. I want answers, and you're the only one who can give them to me," Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed again, blowing up a puff of dust and sand. "Ask."

"Why did you kiss me?"

Sasuke was silent.

"Do you like me?"

Still silence.

Naruto picked him up by the shoulders and slammed him back into the sand.

"Answer me Uchiha!"

"Yes."

Naruto was shocked. "Yes what?"

Sasuke turned so he was lying on his back with Naruto straddling him. "Yes, I like you."

Naruto blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. I have for a while, but it's not like we can be together."

"Why not?"

"Because, we're both boys, and we have our missions."

Naruto leaned down so his face was close to Sasuke's. "That really matters to you?"

Sasuke grinned. "Yes," he said.

Naruto sighed.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, and leaned up to kiss Naruto.

They rolled so Sasuke was hovering over Naruto, supporting his weight on his arms. They started kissing passionately, not caring if anyone saw.

They broke apart for air eventually. They stared into each other's eyes. Naruto was the first to look away, and it was to close his eyes. Both boys were hard, and Sasuke had rolled his erection into Naruto's creating a friction through the clothes.

Sasuke grinned and did it again. Naruto gasped, and Sasuke kissed him. They lay like that for several minutes, kissing and grinding against each other.

All of a sudden Sasuke stopped. He pulled away and stood up.

"I'll see you late dobe," he said as he walked away.

Naruto lay there stunned. The heat between them had been growing and growing, and all of a sudden it was replaced by a cold wind.

Naruto watched Sasuke leave, then got up and left.

Sasuke only walked far enough so Naruto couldn't see him, but he could still watch the training area.

He watched Naruto go home, and followed. He figures out which room belonged to the dobe, and peered into the window. What he saw there was enough to make him have a nosebleed.

Naruto had his pants and boxers around his ankles, and was stroking his erection. The way the window and the bed were oriented, Sasuke could see every detail. He watched as Naruto's hand went faster and faster. And it turned him on. His own hand went into his pants, and he started stroking his own erection in time with Naruto's hand.

Naruto came first, releasing all over his hand. But what he cried as he released surprised.

"SASUKE!" he yelled as he came.

Sasuke froze, shocked. Had Naruto seen him? But the expression on Naruto's face said he hadn't. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed.

The sight on him was too much for Sasuke, and he released all over his hand and his boxers.

He watched as Naruto laid back and fell asleep, leaving his clothes where they were.

Sasuke walked home in a daze, and threw his boxers into the wash when he got there.

As he slid into the sheets of his bed, he wondered if keeping away from Naruto was a wise idea.

Just before he fell into a sleep filled with dreams of Naruto, he decided to talk to the dobe the next morning.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time. Hope you like. **

**Review if you like. And if you have any ideas- can be for anything, I'm open- pm me or leave a review, and I'll see what I can do. After this is complete- I have no clue. **

**Thanks! **


	3. Dinner

**A/N: I owe a very big THANK YOU! to SwitzyRomano197 and ****Apollymi28 for reviewing. I didn't get to give a shout- out to Apollymi28 in the last chapter, so she gets a double. And in the future, if I forget to give a shout-out to you, tell me, and I'll do it in the next story/chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I haven't owned, I don't own, and I probably never will own. This is done for entertainment purposes only, so don't sue- I have $0.00 **

**This is not the lemon… until later XD**

**Thanks! Please continue:**

The next afternoon, Sasuke sent a letter to Naruto, telling him to come over to the Uchiha house that evening. It was a casual event, with Itatchi and Uchiha parents all there.

Naruto didn't know whether to be excited or nervous, and he decided on both.

He looked in the mirror before he left, not something he usually did. But he wanted to impress the Uchiha's, so he thought he should look nice without trying to let his intentions known.

He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of black motorcycle boots, and a blood-red t-shirt that seemed to define his muscles.

He sighed, grabbed his keys, and walked out of the house. He drove over to Sasuke's house, but when he knocked on the door, Itatchi answered.

"Come in," Itatchi said, moving aside. Naruto was taking off his jacket- it was almost march, but it was still cold- when Itatchi yelled "Sasuke, your guest is here!"

There was a pounding on the stairs, and Sasuke came into view. Naruto had to blink several times- and pinch himself- to believe what was actually in front of him.

Sasuke was standing on the bottom step, looking at him. He was wearing a pair of low riding, faded jeans, and his t-shirt had the "Blood on the Dance Floor" band logo on it. He was barefoot, and his hair was a wild mess.

"Hey, Naruto. I'll take you on a tour," he said. Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him along, showing him the kitchen, where Mrs. Uchiha was making dinner. He showed him the living room, where Itatchi and Mr. Uchiha were calmly watching TV. Then he showed him where they were eating.

"And now let's go upstairs," he said. He dragged Naruto up the stairs and pointed out Itatchi's room, the guest room, and his parents' room.

"And this is my room," Sasuke said, pushing the door open and pulling Naruto inside. He closed the door behind him and sat on his bed, next to Naruto.

"I called you here for a specific reason. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," Sasuke said quietly.

"What about yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when we were training…" Sasuke sighed. "See, the thing is… I like you a lot. And I know you have every reason to hate me after everything, and I know you must think I'm a horrible person, but-"

The rest of what he said was smothered by Naruto's lips. After a minute, they pulled away.

"How could I hate you? Did you not hear anything I said? I mentioned it before- I like you. You're the one that said it was too risky."

Sasuke blinked at him. "I'm sorry. I just… I couldn't stand that I would have been taking advantage of you. I said those things to make you think that so you would go away. But you stayed. I followed you last night after the training session."

Sasuke paused at the blush on Naruto's face. So the dobe hadn't been aware that he was being watched.

"I thought you were kidding, trying to see my reaction. I didn't think they were real," Sasuke said softly.

"Not real? How could they not be real," Naruto asked.

"Well, I didn't know. I couldn't tell if you were trying to trick me, or something else. And after last night… I feel as if I owe you an apology. So… I'm sorry."

The words were hard for Sasuke to say- no Uchiha ever apologized. Ever. And to have him sitting here, doing that…

"Apology accepted," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smiled and leaned closer. Naruto leaned in and they met in the middle, their lips seeking the others.

All of a sudden, there was a yell downstairs, and a knock on the door. "Sasuke, Naruto, dinner's ready," Itatchi said through the door.

Both boys jumped apart, and got up to go down to dinner.

All throughout dinner, Sasuke couldn't stop looking at Naruto. But he wasn't the only one.

Apparently, Itatchi was eying Naruto too, and it made Naruto nervous. But before Itatchi could jump him after dinner, Sasuke brought him back up to his room.

"Now, if I recall correctly, we were in the middle of something…" Sasuke had a predatory look in his eyes, and it turned Naruto on a lot.

They boys started making out, and clothes started coming off.

**A/N: I'm going to stop it there for those that do not want the lemon, but still want a decent story out of this. **

**I also want to know if I should make this a threesome fic later- after SasuNaru- with Itatchi joining them. Leave a review, and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks!**


	4. A Night Together

**A/N: hello!**

**This is the lemon we have all been waiting for!**

**As for my idea of a three-some, I had mixed reviews, but so as to NOT make anyone mad, I will be making a threesome, but it will be separate to this. It will still be ItaSasuNaru, it will just not be a part of this particular story. **

**And now, I will let you get back to your yaoi lemon :P**

Chapter 4

The clothes came off, one by one. Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's chest as it was exposed. His lips left Naruto's and trailed across his jaw, down his neck, and on down to his chest.

He sucked one nipple into his mouth, his fingers pinching and rolling the other one. Naruto moaned and grabbed the back on Sasuke's head, holding him to his chest.

They somehow wound up on the bed, and pants came off. Naruto's were first, and Sasuke beamed down at his prize.

Naruto's erection was rather long, and hard as a rock. Sasuke leaned down and licked it with the tip of his tongue. Finding that he liked the taste, he leaned forward and took more into his mouth.

Naruto groaned at the sensation of Sasuke's mouth and arched his back off the bed.

Sasuke grinned around Naruto's erection and in one move, took him all the way in.

Naruto yelped and leaned up to see Sasuke working him. He closed his eyes tightly and fell, moaning.

Sasuke grinned and chuckled. The sensations were too much for Naruto, and he started thrusting into that hot, delicious mouth. Sasuke's hands held his hips, and he started humming around Naruto's erection, earning moans that turned the Uchiha on even more.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna-"

But he was too late, and Sasuke was swallowing every drop of his cum. He cleaned every inch of Naruto, and leaned up, grinning at Naruto.

Naruto didn't like the Uchiha's smile, so he sat up, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him they rolled, and Naruto ended on top, the couple tangled and making out.

Naruto rolled his hips into Sasuke's, and both boys gasped. He did it again, and again, and again.

He stopped when both he and Sasuke were panting and sweaty. Then he smirked.

He reached over and grabbed the lube on the bed-side table. Squirting some into his palm, he spread it all over Sasuke's cock. Then he put some on his fingers and reached around, preparing himself slightly. Then he set the lube down and turned, straddling Sasuke's hips.

He moved his hips so the tip of Sasuke's erection was poking at his entrance.

He slid down and felt the head go in. He gasped, and almost fell. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned.

Going slow, Naruto slid all the way down until Sasuke was in to the hilt. A tear escaped his eye, and he quickly wiped it away. He didn't want Sasuke to see him so weak.

Sasuke had seen the tear, and leaned forward to kiss Naruto sweetly. They kissed until Naruto lifted himself up and brought himself back down slowly.

Sasuke groaned and threw his head back. Naruto did it again, slightly faster.

They went at it for several minutes, Naruto sliding himself on Sasuke's erection. After a while, Sasuke joined Naruto and was actively thrusting up, their hips meeting with a _smack_.

"Naruto, I'm close," Sasuke said.

"Wait for me," Naruto replied. He grabbed is very stiff erection, and started jerking off in time with his thrusts downward.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, and rolled them back over so he was on top again. He started pounding into Naruto, showing no mercy. He grabbed Naruto's erection, since the dobe had abandoned it, and started jerking him off roughly.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, cum shooting out to cover both of their stomachs.

The tightening around him was too much, and he called Naruto's name as he came, his cum shooting deep inside the dobe.

Sasuke collapsed, him and Naruto both breathing hard.

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto said, then immediately regretted it. The sex had been amazing, but he still hadn't figured out Sasuke's feelings.

Sasuke put a finger under Naruto's chin and kissed him softly and sweetly.

"I love you too," he said.

Naruto smiled, and both boys fell asleep.

Itachi pulled back from the small hole in the wall. Sasuke didn't seem to know it was there, and Itachi liked it that way. He had spent many nights watching his brother, simply for something to do.

He looked down at his hand to see it on his straining erection. He had been jerking off, but had stopped when Naruto and Sasuke had fallen silent, for fear of getting caught.

Now that both boys were sleeping, Itachi started again, his pace insanely fast.

After a few short minutes, he came and sighed. Then he laid back on his bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry this is short and kinda sucks, but I've been dealing with a lot recently, and have had insane writers block. So… here it is. **

**Hope you like it. ;P **

**There are many people who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites, so I give them a big ****Thank You!**


	5. Day At The Lake

**A/N: hello everyone! Thanks to ****SasuNaru1Fan and sweetangelblu35 for reviewing. **

**I honestly need a shout-out from someone. I have no idea what to do for a new story, and as soon as this story is over, I have no idea what to do after. **

**I have one idea. **

**But I need more. I like writing, when I have an idea. And I like others reading and commenting. It can be fun. **

**So give me a review sometime, and I will do something. If you have any ideas, let me know. **

**Thanks. **

**And with that note, I will let you continue. **

Chapter 5

Sasuke woke up first, and blinked. He felt a warmth against his side, and turned his head. And nearly jumped out of his skin.

He saw the blond head, tilted up, the eyes closed in blissful, peaceful sleep. Sasuke looked down at himself only to find that he was naked, and so was the dobe, with cum all over the place.

Sasuke took a deep breath and relaxed, even though his heart was racing.

He felt a movement off to his side, and looked down to see Naruto's sleepy eyes staring up at him.

"Morning," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto moaned and sat up abruptly. He looked around, appearing startled.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Slowly, Naruto looked towards him.

"Did last night… Did we really…?" He looked away, blushing.

Sasuke smiled, sitting up to put his hand on Naruto's face and turning him to face him.

"Yes, we made love," he said softly.

Naruto looked down, blushing furiously.

Sasuke smiled softly and brought their lips together for a soft, sweet kiss.

Sasuke pulled back after a moment. He looked into Naruto's eyes, and Naruto stared back.

Sasuke sighed and smiled. "What do you think about just hanging out together today?" he asked.

"I'd like that a lot," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke chuckled, and Naruto looked away, blushing.

"Well, there's something I want to show you. Let's go," Sasuke said, jumping up.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"It's a surprise. Come on," he said.

"Do I need anything?"

"No. Just come as you are. But you might want a pair of pants, in case we come back and everyone's home."

Both boys grabbed a pair of pants, but didn't worry about much else. Sasuke led the way out, both boys in nothing but their birthday suit.

Sasuke led them around the side of the house and into a little grove hidden by a patch of trees. Naruto gasped, eyes wide.

"Yeah. It's my personal pool. No one knows it's here. Just me," Sasuke said, reaching out to grab Naruto's hand.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, touched that he would share this special place with him.

"Come on," Sasuke said gently, pulling the dobe towards the small lake.

Naruto watched as Sasuke set his pants down and paused at the water's edge.

All of a sudden, he jumped into the water, splashing water all over the place, and spreading goose bumps where the water hit him.

Naruto looked around for a minute, gazing at the little grove. The lake was off to the side, with wildflowers and grass between them and the rest of the maple trees that made up the small forest.

Naruto looked back to the lake when he heard the water splash to see Sasuke's head poking above the surface.

"Are you coming, or do I have to carry you in?" Sasuke taunted.

Naruto laughed, dropped his pants over Sasuke's, and made a cannonball, splashing into the water.

Sasuke laughed, and swam over to where Naruto's head was above the surface.

"Perfect," Sasuke murmured, wrapping his arms around his dobe's waist under the water.

Naruto blushed, and Sasuke smiled softly.

Sasuke released all of Naruto except his hand, and pulled him under the water. They swam together, down among the fish and other sea creatures.

After a couple of hours of swimming, only going to the surface to breathe, they came up but stayed up, swimming over to lay on the bank.

They lay there for several minutes, their hands clasped between them.

All of a sudden, Naruto rolled over to face Sasuke.

"This was fun," he started.

"But…?" Sasuke asked, suddenly worried.

"But…" Naruto smirked and leaned forward, kissing Sasuke.

After a moment Sasuke pulled back. "Naruto, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to say anything. I'm trying to kiss you," Naruto replied.

Sasuke was suspicious, but leaned forward, giving his dobe what he wanted.

Naruto surprised Sasuke by rolling them over so he was straddling Sasuke's hips, kissing him furiously. He felt Sasuke's erection pressing into his belly and grinned. He trailed his lips down Sasuke's neck and throat, nipping softly.

Sasuke gasped when Naruto took a nipple into his mouth, sucking softly.

Naruto moved lower, trailing soft nips, licks, and kisses down to his belly button, dipping his tongue into it. He moved lower, kissing around Sasuke's very hard erection. He heard Sasuke gasp, but instead of giving him what he wanted, Naruto moved back up, kissing his way back to Sasuke's lips.

"Dobe, why-" his angry question was stopped by Naruto's lips.

Naruto grinned, grinding hips against Sasuke's, causing their erections to rub together. Both boys gasped in pleasure.

They grinded against each other for a few minutes, getting lost in the haze of pleasure.

Naruto grinned wickedly and sat up, moving his body down Sasuke's once again. This time he went right for his prize, engulfing Sasuke's erection in one swipe. He sucked for a few moments, getting it slippery with his saliva.

When it was sufficiently coated, Naruto leaned back up, ignoring Sasuke's disappointed moan. He slid his hips up, positioning his entrance over Sasuke's erection. Sasuke hasped in anticipation, and Naruto leaned down, kissing him.

He slid down slowly, letting Sasuke enjoy the feelings. He himself enjoyed it a little too.

When Sasuke was fully seated inside of Naruto, Naruto lifted his hips and brought them back down. Sasuke closed his eyes, tossing his head back. His hands found Naruto's hips, and he started pulling him down faster.

Sasuke hit something deep inside Naruto, and he cried out, seeing stars. Sasuke angled himself under Naruto so he hit that spot with every thrust.

The pace quickened, their hips meeting with a wet _slap_.

Sasuke rolled them over, pinning Naruto to the ground. He started pounding into the dobe, ramming his prostate with every thrust.

Naruto rolled his head back in pleasure. He reached down, grabbing his own rock hard erection, pumping in time with Sasuke's harsh thrusts.

"Sasuke, I'm so close-" Naruto grunted, arching his back off the ground.

"Me too," Sasuke moaned, slamming faster and faster.

"Ah- ah SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, shooting cum all over both their chests and stomachs.

Naruto's tightening passage around Sasuke's member was too much for the Uchiha. "NARUTO!" he cried, grunting as he shot his load deep into Naruto's body.

He collapsed, still inside the dobe. He pulled Naruto close, both boys panting heavily.

"You never did answer my question," Sasuke said.

"I was saying that the swim had been fun, but it was your turn," Naruto replied, blushing.

"Thanks, dobe. I did have fun. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

They lay together for several minutes, watching the light fade.

When it was almost dark, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "What do you say to a quick swim to wash off, then heading home? I bet you're rather hungry about now," he said.

"Sure," Naruto said.

Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto, watching the cum- kept warm by Naruto's insides- leak out of the hole and onto the ground.

Both boys got up and jumped into the cold water of the lake, swimming down to touch the bottom and swimming back to the surface.

Once cleaned thoroughly, they got out, pulled their pants on, and walked back to the house. Itachi was home, but no one else was.

Itachi was grinning as the boys walked in.

"What?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"Nothing. You might want to take a shower and dry off- Mom and Dad will be home soon," he said.

They walked into the kitchen, grabbing some food. Then they walked upstairs, munching. But they reached the room and finished the food. Sasuke grabbed a towel out of the closet and they took turned trying each other off.

The drying led to kisses, and the kisses led to caresses, and the caresses led to sex.

They spent most of the night together, only going downstairs when dinner was ready.

**A/N: I know this is rather… idk what this is. But I had written the last lemon after a really long writers block, and I hope this is a bit better. I will admit- the last one kinda sucked. But I hope this lemon is juicy enough for you. I certainly lost a lot of blood writing it XP**

**Well, thanks, and please review. Idk if I'm gonna do a new chapter to this, so I need a couple reviews before I continue. Preferably with ideas. **

**Thanks!**


	6. Hot Reunion

**A/N: hey! I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I've been busy. But that's no excuse, so here is chapter 6! I might not continue this, but I might. Leave a review, and let me know. I'm not sure where I want this to go anymore, but if u want me to continue, I'll think of something. **

**Same things as before- yaoi, I don't own, stuff like that. **

**So… let's get this party started! :3**

**~ 2 Years Later ~**

(**mini A/N: basically… all that's happened is they went back to being normal- add some yaoi- but Sasuke got sent on a mission, and then so did Naruto, so about now, they've finally got time off, and are going to see each other. Ok- maybe not mini :P**)

_Oh my gosh,_ Naruto thought, as he read Sasuke's letter. _We finally have time off together! YAY!_

Little did he know Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

**~ Later That Night ~**

Sasuke sighed as he waited for the doorbell to ring. He was at an apartment in the city, and from what he had heard, Naruto just lived across town.

Sasuke was dozing off when there was a soft knock on the door. He jumped up and quickly straightened his shirt and hair. Then he opened the door and met a pair of crystal blue eyes.

Both boys held their breath as they stared into the other's eyes.

"Hi," Sasuke breathed at last.

"Hey," Naruto said.

In an instant, Naruto was inside, his lips smashed by Sasuke's. Sasuke's tongue wound its way into Naruto's mouth, and he gasped.

And like that, the kiss was over. Sasuke pulled back quickly.

"Naruto, I'm so sor-" he was interrupted by Naruto's lips on his.

"Stop worrying Sasuke," Naruto said against his lips.

Sasuke sighed and pulled away. "This is different than I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be a sweet reunion," he said.

Naruto smiled tenderly, cupping Sasuke's face. "It is a sweet reunion. We haven't seen each other in 2 years. A kiss is to be expected."

Sasuke smiled back. "Okay."

The door shut behind Naruto, and he was pushed against it was Sasuke pressed against him, kissing him deeply again.

They finally broke apart, breathing heavily.

"We should get something to eat. Maybe ramen?" Sasuke asked, trying to get a grip on himself. And his raging hard-on.

"I do want something to eat, but it's not ramen," Naruto said, grinning wickedly.

"I wonder what that could be," Sasuke said, grinning back.

"Well, maybe I could show you."

"Maybe you should."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him to the bedroom.

"What about dinner," Sasuke asked, not really interested in the meal and more interested in the blond man holding his hand.

"We're getting there."

Grinning, Sasuke closed the door behind them and pushed Naruto onto the bed. He leaned down, kissing the blond deeply.

He pulled away, both breathing heavily. Sasuke started undressing Sasuke, kissing every inch of skin exposed, except when he pulled his lover's boxers off. His shaft was already hard and hot to the touch, and bobbed as it was exposed. But Sasuke wanted something different.

Standing back, Sasuke started pulling his own clothes off. Naruto watched, hunger in his eyes, and more and more of Sasuke's skin was revealed. His cock got even harder.

Finally, Sasuke dropped his pants and boxers in one fluid movement, and Naruto gasped. Sasuke had grown.

Sasuke climbed onto the bed, and Naruto gulped. Lying down on top of Naruto, Sasuke started grinding their erections together. Naruto moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Finally, Sasuke let up on the torture. Naruto let out a moan of disappointment, but Sasuke just chuckled. He slid down Naruto's body, kissing the skin here and there. Finally, he reached Naruto's straining erection, and captured the head between his lips, sucking hard.

And thanked God for his fast reflexes, which kept Naruto from chocking him. His hands grabbed his hips as his lips trailed down the member.

When Sasuke got back to the head, licked the slit teasingly. Then he took as much of him as he could into his mouth. It was a lot, but Sasuke had grown too.

He continued this torture until he felt Naruto shiver, and he knew how close Naruto was.

Releasing him with a wet _pop,_ he slid back up, ignoring Naruto's protest. He slid almost entirely off of Naruto, reaching for his bedside table. Opening a drawer, he pulled a bottle of lube out.

Blushing, he looked at Naruto. "I-I bought it… just in case…"

Naruto smiled and rose up, kissing him. "Wonderful. I had some in case you didn't," he said, laughing.

Sasuke laughed, which ended with a gasp as a hand wrapped around his member.

"Let me return the favor," Naruto whispered huskily in his ear.

Smiling softly, Sasuke closed his eyes and held still. The hand on his cock moved slowly, cupping him as the lube was poured out. It massaged the lube in, getting him nice and slick. The hand left his cock, but only to go to his shoulder, and push him down.

Sasuke's eyes flew open as he fell back, Naruto on top this time. Grinning, Naruto slid up, careful not to touch him. Then he sat up, straddling Sasuke. He reached back with the hand that still had lube on it, and massaged the rest around his hole. He pushed one finger in, then another, stretching himself. He moaned, adding a third finger.

The whole time, he looked into Sasuke's eyes, watching the blazing lust and ravenous hunger.

He felt a hand brush his own before he felt Sasuke add a finger, helping to stretch him.

Sasuke moaned loudly, and removed his fingers, pushing Sasuke's out of the way. He reached back, grabbed the base of Sasuke's cock, and positioned himself over it. Slowly, he slid down, moaning loudly as he was filled.

Sasuke closed his eyes and threw his head back, moaning loudly. He thrust up, craving that warm heat. Hearing Naruto's loud moan, he knew he had hit the right spot.

"Let me get used to you first. It's been so long, and you're so big…" Naruto gasped out with a laugh.

After a few minutes, he started moving, grinding down.

Quickly, the pace grew faster and faster. Both men were moaning loudly, Sasuke thrusting against Naruto and Naruto shoving himself down.

Suddenly, the position changed. Sasuke got enough leverage to flip them over, and started pounding into Naruto hard and fast, knocking the bed against the wall loudly.

Reaching between them, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cock and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

With a rough jerk of his hand and a hard thrust of his hips, hitting Naruto's prostate hard, Naruto came. He moaned Sasuke's name loudly, coating both of them in the warm, sticky liquid.

Sasuke quickly put his hand on Naruto's waist, slamming in hard the hilt. The contracting of Naruto's hole was too much, and he spilled his seed deep inside of the blond.

Naruto rolled to his side and Sasuke dropped down, keeping them connected. They fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Itachi moaned, eyes glued to the screen. He knew it was a bad idea to install cameras in his brother's room, but he loved jerking off to him.

Turning his eyes to his hand, he closed his eyes, concentrating. With a loud moan he came, coating his hand.

Grinning, he imagined Sasuke walking in on him and doing wicked things to him.

**HEY! Wow… that was… interesting lol. Hm. Now, pardon me while I go help poor Itachi with his… mess… lol XD**

**Anyway, I am still unsure of where this is going. I might just add one more chapter to have Sasuke find Itachi, but I might just leave it at this. **

**Tell me what you think! Thanks! **


End file.
